


Ride

by Sour_Girl



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Modern Warfare (2019)
Genre: Car Chases, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Minor Character(s), a decent bit of car jargon, can i interest you in an unsolicitted x reader mw fanfic in these trying times?, mostly fluff tho, you don't have to read this it's so self indulgent but idc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Girl/pseuds/Sour_Girl
Summary: You are a fresh out of college business major who's finally achieved your dream to start a new life in a country that's fascinated you for as far back as you can remember, but unfortunately, you've had some difficulty finding your career.During a slow day at your minimum wage job, in walks the Russian guy of your dreams. Funny, sweet and, as you soon find out, a bit of a bad boy, how could you say no? You see, it's a little more then just the country that you're interested in...Little do you know, that you fascination and expectations about Russian guys is equally met by Nikodim's same feelings about American girls. When what seems like a match meant to be soon finds that reality is quite rarely what we want it to be, will you and Niko be able to get past Hollywood expectations to find something real? Or will your very different lives prove too much, and pull you apart...
Relationships: Nikodim "Rodion" Egorov/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Ride

Today you managed to wake up a moment or two before your alarm, just another sign that you were starting to get too used to your current situation.

You rolled over and switched your phone off, dragging yourself out of bed with your eyes half closed all the while. Each day was practically the same, wake up at 6, crawl out of bed to get dressed and ready, then go to your morning shift at Burger Town.

Suffice to say, this wasn’t the life you’d envisioned for yourself as a fresh business major starting out your exciting, new life in a new country.

As far back as you could remember, you always wanted to travel, see the world a little, just to satisfy your wild spirit. With that in mind, your parents had made a deal with you at the start of your university days. You’d put yourself through college, taking out loans in your name and paying out of pocket when possible, and when you graduated, they would endorse an all paid trip to send you and your personal belongings anywhere in the world. It was a deal of a lifetime… 

_Or so you thought._

The obvious choice for you was Russia of course. The fascinating history, the architecture, language, climate, landscape, all of this on top of the fact that you had a small tie of far back family history that originated here. No one ever understood why you were so interested in a fraction of a fraction of your family history, but you always would laugh in response and supposed it was just _’one of those things’._

You got a little taste of the country on a study abroad opportunity from the higher level Russian classes you’d worked your way up to, and your excitement only increased exponentially from there all the way until you and your degree hit the Russian tarmac and arrived in your new, modest apartment.

But now? You looked at yourself in the mirror, cringing a little at your reflection. You noticed your frazzled hair and the bags under your eyes as you reached for a couple products to freshen up with from behind the medicine cabinet mirror. Your makeup and hair products did the trick to plaster a fresh, happy exterior on your person, but you were tired of waking up nearly every morning just to fake it. Was it really so impossible to _experience_ some happiness, just _once?_

You supposed so, as you began liberally applying some concealer.

The one positive side was that your work environment was friendly, the pay was decent enough to sustain you, and even though you woke up early, it meant you usually had the rest of the evening to go out and have fun. However, that didn’t cure the sting of your current inability to find a job in your field. 

You searched. And searched. And searched… But nothing ever seemed to turn up. Even when you played aggressive doing some follow up calls on the few plausible opportunities you _were_ qualified to apply for, it never went anywhere.

It hurt, yeah, but you being you, you tried to stay positive and just survive through the bad luck. It couldn’t last forever right? That made you smile a little, as you checked your work ready face one more time. With everything up to snuff, you went to fetch your hat and uniform shirt before grabbing a quick breakfast and heading off.

\---

You greeted and were greeted by a few of your somewhat friends at work as you put an end to your morning ritual by clocking in. Despite the stigma of working in a minimum wage, fast food joint, you were surprised to find that working here wasn’t as much of a death sentence as you’d believe it to be. There was one manager and a co worker or two who you could live without seeing again, but everyone else was a nice, normal person. Even the customers weren’t _so_ bad. Certainly not as entitled and flat out mean as most of the others you'd served back in the states. 

All in all, it was a good match for the time being. You brought your business major skill set as well as some passable Russian, and Burger Town gave you a paycheck and some human beings to interact with. In your private thoughts, you were rather of the opinion that you were quite overqualified and underpaid, but then you’d think about if you _really_ wanted a managerial position.

Putting the load of extra responsibilities and people managing aside, it just didn’t seem worth the trouble trying to beg and persuade upper management to add _yet another_ manager to the payroll. Besides, you liked the cash register. It meant more people to talk to and practice your Russian on, after all. 

And today, for the rest of your life since, you were grateful for it.

Business was unusually slow for the time of day. It was lunch hour, so your ears immediately perked up when the front door bell jingled merrily. In walked a young man you'd never seen before, surprising as he seemed to be at least somewhat of a fan of the chain. Well, according to the distinct Burger Town shirt he was wearing rather than anything having to do with his looks that is. Oh no, his looks were just fine…

He was tall, about your age, and had a thin but muscular frame that curved and dipped underneath the thin fabric of the clearly well loved tee. With a smile so genuine it almost made you jealous, he walked to the counter, glancing at the menu overhead before setting his bright blue eyes on you.

For a millisecond his smile faltered, as though he were confused to see you, but before you could second guess what you thought you’d saw, it was right back again and he strode up to the counter, now with purpose.

Once there, he greeted you a little eagerly, but covered it up by giving his order immediately after. You repeated it back to him, one of your genius tactics you employed to help nail down your pronunciation, and without missing a beat he replied in English, “Yes, that’s everything”

 _Damn it._ Not quite there yet.

Most people could pick up on your American accent immediately and, while it was admittedly somewhat rare, a few charitable souls would switch to English in an attempt to help you out. While the kindness was certainly noted and appreciated, unfortunately, you hadn’t come all the way to Russia just to practice your English. On that note, you usually said about as much to those who tried to help, which they typically understood, but this one…

While yes, you were used to people switching to English out of the blue, you were caught off guard by one, how perfect his English was, despite holding onto his adorable accent, and two how he continued on with some small talk proving your previous statement with every few words.

After you’d finished processing your thoughts, you returned to reality only to find the young man looking at you politely, but expectantly. Clearly he had said something that required a response.

“What? I’m sorry, I totally just blanked”, you tried to laugh it off, despite embarrassing yourself so badly in front of a cute guy.

“Ah, that’s ok, I do it all the time”, he laughed, “I said, you know, I’m not usually _here_ that often, but I can’t believe how dead it is. Oh, and uh Niko, for the name”

You typed that in and pulled up the total, naming it off before continuing the conversation, “Yeah, it’s kinda nice, but I’d much rather be doing something fun if I’m not going to be working”

Niko pulled out his wallet to pay, chuckling a little in a friendly manner, “Like what?”

“Oh I don’t know, a drive, a bar, a club, or maybe just a night on the couch in front of the TV”

“Now _that_ sounds like my kind of night, there’s nothing better than a late night and a good action movie!”, he paused a moment after you smiled and agreed. “So… you like cars then? Uh, I mean, since you like driving so much...”. He scratched the back of his head, trying to hide the awkwardness. Thankfully you didn’t pay it any mind.

“Well, I like to drive and ride in them. I know a few makes and models, but if you’re talking about anything _under_ the hood, I’m hopeless”, you rolled your eyes comically, then handed him the receipt.

“Oh yeah, I get that” he looked down to sign the receipt, thankfully missing the face you made at hearing _someone_ around here use a bit of American slang, let alone correctly. “Where do you like to go, you know on a drive?”, he held onto the receipt and looked back up at you, genuinely curious.

“Pft, usually just around my neighborhood, maybe downtown or something. I’ve always thought about going somewhere else, but I guess I’m just a creature of habit”

“ _Whaaat?_ There’s tons of cool places around here, you should explore a little!”

All too soon his order was in the window, and with a hint of sadness knowing this was the last little bit you’d get to interact with the cute stanger, you turned around to retrieve it, setting it on the counter gently.

With a little bit of confidence you dared, “Oh? Well then maybe you can show me sometime”, you smiled brightly, proud of yourself if nothing else, as you pushed the bag across the counter.

Niko’s face lit up at that. “Hah, I was just going to say...”, he finally handed you the receipt, his coarse fingers accidentally brushing yours as he transferred it over to you. He waved a goodbye and thanked you before taking his food and leaving. You looked down at the ticket to see a quickly, but legibly scribbled phone number in bold lettering at the bottom. Your heart raced as you looked up, just in time to see Niko catch your reaction. 

He smiled brightly to see you’d found his note, miming a telephoning gesture as he mouthed ‘call me’.

\---

That night, you went straight back home after your shift. It felt like an eternity until you finally parked in the general lot and raced up the flights of stairs. You slammed the door behind you a little harder than you meant, but after sending a silent apology to your neighbors around you, you rushed off to your bedroom, receipt still in hand.

Admittedly, you were thankful that no one you knew could see you now. Not so much because of your state of employment or anything trivial like that, but more so for how you were acting over a simple phone number from a stranger. It’s just… well, you were hoping that maybe with as big a change in your life as moving countries, that maybe it would be enough to turn around your dating luck too. So far, not so. But for now, a glimmer of hope was better than nothing.

Besides, everything else you always told everyone about your reasons for wanting to go to Russia were still legit, but out of all your family and friends, only a soul or two were privileged enough to know that the _other_ half of the reason was the guys. Stupid? Maybe. Juvenile? Oh yes. But hey, a girl can dream. 

Oh but how your best friend _laughed_ when you confessed that one. 

Perhaps you were too enraptured by the stereotypes portrayed in shows and games, but there was something about the archetype of the big, tough, Slavs that sent your heart a flutter. Imagine your pleasant surprise to find that, on top of all that, most people here were genuinely kind, and not as harsh or distant as you’d been led to believe in true, ‘heart of gold’ fashion.

And now an opportunity to face your wild, childish dreams had been placed right in the palm of your hand.

Sure, perhaps he wasn’t _quite_ there yet to be what you had envisioned while stupidly daydreaming about a Russian edition, young Dolph Lundgren to come sweep you off your feet, but… He was still practically a kid. Just like you. Now that you thought about it like that, surely it was all the better that way.

With that, you sighed with resolution before pulling out your phone and painstakingly entering the digits one at a time. You swallowed your nerves with mild success and pressed dial. Seconds felt like hours as you deliberated between hanging up and forgetting about it. The phone rang four times, not that you were counting or anything, before _finally_ a voice picked up.

“Hello? This is Niko!”

Just like that, your anxiety subsided at the sound of his cheery voice. You released a breath you didn’t realise you’d been holding and responded in kind with a simple “Hi” and a reminder of your name followed by an obligatory “from Burger Town”.

“Haha, of course, I remember!”

You laughed as well, growing a little nervous again as a silence settled between you. 

Luckily for you, Niko picked it back up, “So… down to business right? I guess I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to hangout together sometime? You know, _i-if you want._ ”

You smiled sympathetically, comforted at the knowledge that he was just as nervous as you. “Sure, I’d like that! What do you want to do?”, you laughed lightly, trying to ease his tension.

“ _Really?_ Uh I mean, we could get coffee? Oh, we could go for a drive! I can show you all the best places!”

You harkened back to the very same topic from your conversation earlier that day and agreed that that sounded like fun. Soon after, you both worked out a time and place to meet. With at least _some_ sense in your head, the location you agreed on was a little ways away from where you actually lived, and you were encouraged about his trustworthiness when he didn’t put up any resistance to that little factor. Afterwards you both talked some about your day, simply taking more time to get to know one another, before regrettably hanging up for the night.

\---

The next couple days up until your date dragged on for what felt like forever. You kept your plans under wraps from your co workers, happy to keep your job and your personal life separate, but it was all you could do to keep from telling your best friend the whole story.

From the start of your boring day, to when he walked in the door, all the way up to the phone call later that night. The two of you gushed over it, juicing as much excitement out of the situation as possible now that there finally _was_ something worth getting excited over between the two of you. 

There was a little back and forth about what to wear and how to do your makeup, if at all, but soon the conversation steered to your friend’s life and all the many things happening back home. In truth, it made you miss back home a little and for the hundredth time since you’d arrived here, you began to wonder if you’d made the right decision in leaving. You did your best to not let that line of thinking sour your mood with your exciting date coming up tomorrow, but date aside, it was difficult to find any pluses from living here that you couldn’t get back home…

You shook your head as you stood before your open closet. No, tonight was about having _fun,_ and you'd be damned if you ruined it for yourself. Heart and head clear, you went for your favorite little get up for going out in and pulled all your hard work together. After a few turns in front of the mirror you grabbed your things and headed out. 

Thankfully, you didn’t have to wait for long. You had arrived a little early, but Niko seemed to have the same idea. Although, it took you more than a moment to realise that it was _him_ when he pulled up… 

You took a moment to eye the car. It was vintage a American muscle, complete with racing stripes and a vent on top of the hood for the engine. The paint job was perfect, sleek and black, as though it had been manufactured yesterday. The rims, exhaust pipe, and metallic trim were free of rust, quite the feat in a place with roads as frequently salted as this. Despite looking like it had escaped from an ancient copy of Midnight Club, it looked to be in great shape, and you wondered where he possibly could’ve gotten such a rare and indeed _expensive_ import like this.

Niko walked up to you, taking in your unabashed staring with pride, “It’s nice, right?”

“Yeah”, you were a little speechless, truth be told. Despite your suspicions and general reservations about tricked out cars, you had to say, that was one damn sexy car.

Seeing an opportunity to potentially further impress, he took full advantage, going into specs and upgrades that while admittedly did sound impressive, you had no clue what most of them meant. When he was finally done, you couldn’t help but ask, “How did you _get_ this?”, you laughed.

“Uh, my… uh, _parents!_ Yes, it was a gift from my parents”, he smiled like he almost believed himself, hoping it was enough to fool you, before walking you over.

You weren’t sure you bought that, but at the same time, you couldn’t think of any other explanation, so you went with it. Besides, was it not _your_ parents who paid your way to move halfway across the world?

“Wow, hell of a gift”, you smiled, genuinely impressed. Niko sighed with relief as you ran a hand up the hood and to the passenger’s seat where you turned your gaze back to him.

“Oh, here”, he unlocked the car from the keypad in his pocket on his way to open the door for you. You stepped back, before ducking inside with a thank you. Once you were settled, Niko bolted to the other side with childlike excitement before jumping in as well. He buckled up and turned over the engine. It roared to life like a magnum, far more powerful than you would’ve expected from any car you’ve seen, let alone one this vintage.

You huffed a laugh, suddenly growing mischievously excited to find out what the car could do as any first date jitters seemed to absolutely vanish. Feeling cocky, Niko revved the engine. The tires spun in place with a screech before finally gripping the road and tearing off into the street as you left the lot. Your mouth hung agape for a moment before transitioning into a wild smile, the flames of your excitement only fanned even more so as Niko whooped beside you.

Grey, run down buildings flew past, the only hints of color coming from the street lights and the car’s faint blue underglow. At the speed you were going, it wasn’t all too long before the scenery changed the future you went into the city. 

The streets were mostly empty, leaving your joy ride mostly unimpeded.

While the speed and the lights were fun and impressive, sure, things began to mellow after the first several sped through streets and intersections. Unfortunately, this brought Niko to misinterpret your silent enjoyment as boredom.

“Hey”, he glanced over at you quickly before focusing back on the road. You hummed in response, turning to look at him, the glow of the city highlighting your features in an ethereal light.

_You were so beautiful…_

Niko cleared his throat and his thoughts before he could be caught staring. “Want to do something fun?”, he smirked, quirking an eyebrow. Before you could respond, he went straight to taking action. “Watch _this!_ ”

You yelped as he floored it, running through a duo of red lights, weaving around any stray cars that were in his path. Your heart hammered in your chest as you found yourself gripping the armrest for all you were worth. And yet… For every ounce of fear, it was countered by _excitement._

Niko rolled down the darkly tinted driver and passenger windows, sending your hair whipping back as you screamed into the torrent of wind with laughter.

“ _Hold on!_ ”

With an exhilarating screech and a wall of smoke, Nikodim drifted through the next intersection, cutting the turn close as he straightened out within an inch of the small line of parked cars. With the handling successfully under control, he stomped the gas turning the engine to pure _thunder._ You covered your ears, still screaming and laughing, as the alarms from half the block’s worth of parked cars simultaneously went off. You could’ve sworn at least one windshield broke from the reverb.

You covered your mouth in disbelief as you turned to your date. He merely looked at you, laughing deviously both at the damage he’d just caused as well as the reaction it drew from you. An incredulous smile broke over you as you swatted his shoulder playfully, “ _Bastard!_ ”

Niko simply shrugged, accepting the title, “But it _was_ fun!”

The two of you continued on your tear for a couple more blocks, nearly having made your way out of the city and finally towards the countryside, a lone police cruiser sped into the road behind you, lights flashing and siren blaring as it gained on you. You swore, your heart clenching. Niko adjusted the rear view mirror, a determined look on his face, “ _Finally!_ ”  
He yanked the wheel, taking you back into the maze of city streets as he sped up a little.

Your head snapped in his direction, suddenly reconsidering your faith in him. _Did you hear him right?_ “Are we seriously going to run from the cops right now?”

“Yep!”, Niko fiddled with the console for a second before dropping his hand back onto the gear shift. 

The bull horn on the police cruiser crackled before a few lines of very stern sounding Russian blasted out. Things were happening a little too quickly for you to pay enough attention for a thorough translation, but you were fairly sure he was ording you both to pull over. Not seconds later, the same man’s voice came in crisply through the stereo, conversing with a calm sounding woman and one or two other voices.

“Is that a police scanner? That _can’t_ be legal”

“Yep!”

As the cruiser began to speed up, the bull horn came to life again, this time the voice of the officer came across far more angry and insistent. Then over dispatch, “ _Wait, it’s the American again._ ” Your heart froze for an instant as you paid attention to translate, wondering how in the world this could be linked back to you, until… “ _Fuck. We’ll never catch him!_ ”

You released a sigh of relief.

The officer’s voice from behind you came through the radio once more, “ _Should we abandon pursuit?_ There was a pause.

“ _Negative, engage in pursuit, backup units are on the way. His luck has to run out sometime._

“ _...Affirmative._

With one last appeal to reason, you turned to Niko, “Are you _sure_ you want to do this?”

Niko simply turned to you, and without a word, dropped the car into gear rocketing you both forward as the cruiser shrunk to a pinpoint in the rear view. Frantic radio chatter steamed into the cabin and just when you both felt sure you’d lost the already… Niko swore as he slammed the brakes, drifting hard enough that you thought the car was sure to flip. You looked over your shoulder down the street you’d narrowly dodged to find two more officers racing to join the pursuit. Suddenly, he was all business, focusing on the scanner and the road as he swerved and shifted gears like an expert.

Thanks to the unexpected drift, the pursuants were able to close a little distance and once more the bull horn came on, “Stop the vehicle or we will shoot the tires!”

“ _What?_ ”, you turned to Niko.

“What? They can’t shoot me, and they can’t crash us. At least, not with _those_ cars”. He chuckled, seeming to be genuinely enjoying himself, “Good old Russian law!” 

After a few moments you dared to turn around, only to find a wall of police cruisers pursuing you. The red and blue lights were blinding, the sirens deafening, but Niko hardly seemed to notice. You both weaved through the streets and deftly avoided cutoff attempts from the officers seamlessly, as though he’d been doing this all his life, and after a while, you could’ve sworn he was starting to get bored.

With a sigh, “Alright… I guess we better go. You know, before they get a chopper or at _least_ land a shot”

You heartily agreed, but found yourself too caught up in the current goings on to say much of anything. With a few more turns, you arrived at a long, straight overpass. Confident in their ability to finally catch you both, the patrol cars gained some speed with a few officers taking aim at the tires. Niko began to swerve the car in a gentle zig zag, using up both sides of the road all to himself.

“What are yo-?”

“Hold on!”

Coming into the next turn, Niko yanked the wheel and floored the gas, blasting through the chain link fence protecting the lower side of the bridge. You felt weightless, your heart beating in your throat as you floated out of your seat for the longest few seconds of your life.

The car landed squarely on the highway below with a crash that left you honestly shocked that the suspension hadn’t been demolished in the process. With a little unintentional swerve to regain control, Niko howled beside you, changing gears rapidly as the car charged to it’s top most speed now that the open highway allowed for it.

Over the scanner the last you heard was mostly a few overlapping exclamations and swearing, very much mirroring your own thoughts, as the broadcast died out.

Niko switched it off then slowed to match the pace set by the speed limit as he redirected towards our original path out to the country. You, however, sat frozen still, holding onto the seat of your chair with a white knuckled grip. 

That was easily the most terrifying experience of your life, and yet… No. Was it also… Fun? You shook your head, earning you a quick look from Niko. Never in your life had you been known for your “wild” or “dangerous” side, so to think that you found something so… so… _crazy,_ “fun” in any sense of the word didn’t sit right with you.

“Hey… You ok?”, Niko leaned in a bit, a genuinely concerned tone to his voice.

You craned your neck around to look at him. His brows were furrowed in worry, his lips drawn tight, as the soft moonlight reflected off his childlike eyes. You sighed feeling more relaxed as you lost yourself in the deep, blue pools, “Yeah, fine”

Niko smiled and sat back, “Good! I saved the best for last!”

Considering all the drama and excitement of the past half hour alone, you somehow doubted that, but you were open to be surprised. Grateful for the chance to unwind a little, you enjoyed the drive along the highway and off onto a few back roads as you leisurely cruised along the stretches of open fields. As you climbed up around an overlooking hill, you pulled off the paved road and into a dirt trail, denoted only by the two tire treads.

Finally, Niko parked in the dusty lot and at long last let the engine rest. He locked at you once, then focused on unbuckling himself and getting out to enjoy the scenery. You followed suit and sidled up beside him. Words weren’t needed between you as he carefully reached for your hand holding it gently as he led you from the dirt lot to the soft grassy knoll a few feet away as the moonlight guided your path

You took a seat on the grassy hill, the lights of the city dancing off in the distance under the smoky orange dusk. And to think, just moments ago you were down there, missing out on all this. How tiny your world really was.

“Pretty, right?”, Niko turned to you, enjoying every moment of your awed expression.

“Huh? Oh, yeah…”, you looked over to him for a moment, just to maintain some measure of politeness before looking back over the valley.

“Yeah”, he watched you for a second more, only turning to look ahead once he’d decided you weren’t as interested in looking at him as he was you. A second, then two, then nearly thirty passed without a word between you. Rodion looked over at you once, then twice, before snapping his attention back to the boring old valley. He yawned, making a large, expressive as he raised his arms over his head and lowered on over your shoulder.

Your breath hitched, then released, hoping your moment of surprise wouldn’t be mistranslated as unpleasantly so. Luckily, Niko didn’t seem bothered as he scooted a little closer to you, making it so you sat nearly hip to hip.

Niko turned to face you, now that he’d caught your full attention. He scratched the back of his head nervously, casting his eyes away elsewhere for just a moment, “So, I was wondering, do you want to-?”

Before he could finish the thought, you took an educated guess and wasted no time jumping in for a kiss.

“ _Hmpf_ ”

This time it was Nikodim’s turn to be surprised as you tackled him in your excitement. To your amusement, he didn’t complain much at all, especially as he helped you get more comfortable on his chest after the first, long kiss turned into several.

Finally out of breath, you propped yourself up on his wiry chest, a smile etched into every corner of your lovely face. Rodion couldn’t help but stare. Your perfect smile. Those bright eyes. Your face, your hair, everything he was already so fond of from the moment he saw you, made even more radiant by the sea of stars shining around you.

 _How could he be so lucky?_ Honestly, he truly was convinced you wouldn't even agree to a date, the two of you being perfect strangers and all. Then with the car chase and the death defying feats, he was simply waiting for you to ask to be taken home, already accepting that he’d gone too far. But no, here you were, laughing and smiling nearly all the way alongside him. 

He combed his fingers through a small section of your hair gently, _reverently,_ as he looked on in wonder.

He’d never admit it, but he'd been looking for a girl like you for longer than he’d like to say. The girls around here were fine, sure, but… they just _weren’t his type._ It was no secret that he had a deep love for American media and mannerisms, and perhaps he’d let himself get fooled by all the movies and stereotypes, but there was something about the wild, “live fast, die young” archetype of the American girls that he _loved._

After all, he’d always thought of himself as being something like that, and why not? His life practically _was_ one of their movies! So, of course he hoped and hoped to find someone who could match his spirit. But with his whole Spetsnaz gig and all, glamours and riveting as it is, there just hasn't been any opportunity to visit the states and see who he could find.

Who’d have thought that he’d find just what he’d been looking for _right here,_ in the local Burger Town nonetheless...

“Are you ok?”, you laughed, but your smile dimmed ever so slightly with genuine concern.

Niko let his arm fall back over his head, not taking his eyes off you for a moment, “As long as I’m with you”, he smiled back at you, lost and locked away in this private world you’d created together.

You huffed a little laugh, wondering how much of the cheesy line was sincerity, or simply a loss in translation. Regardless, you appreciate the sentiment. You pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before laying back down enjoying the open sky and cool night air. Together.


End file.
